My Monk
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang were just acting normal, hunting down for Naraku...Kagome bugging Inuyasha...until a young maiden tackles Miroku, begging him to take her. Sango is pissed off at this and pulls her away from him. but the maiden seems to not want to l
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! I am not a good story writer so...> dont kill me if the beginning sucks kay? Anyway, I finish this chapter as i was writing two other storys...so i have been super busy with school and friends and all that stuff as i was having a hard time drawing a picture...so my life is weird...Enough about me...enjoy story!_**

Kagome suddenly stopped her bike. She was breathing fast and in pain.

"Inuyasha, can we please take a break? My legs are killing me!" she said as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"We can't. We just got a new lead on Naraku's whereabouts. We don't have time!" he said with an angry look on his face.

Kilala landed beside Kagome and she too looked tired. Sango patted her.

"Are you too tired Kilala?" she said with compassion.

Kilala yawned and meowed to Sango. Sango and Miroku jumped off of her. She transform back to her normal size.

"Damnit! We don't have time for this!" yelled Inuyasha. He kicked some dirt and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha, show some compassion to those who need rest. If Kagome is tired, she can't sense the jewel shards and help in battles. And we need Kilala to help fight as well," said Miroku. He stared down at Inuyasha with a hard look.

"Fine, but one day!" said Inuyasha, angrily.

Kagome sat beside him and sighed. Sango went with Miroku to gather some wood and maybe some food. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you hungry?" she asked

"Yeah why?"

"I have only one carton of Ramen if you want it,"

"Ramen?" Inuyasha began digging into her big, yellow book bag for his most favorite future food. Kagome smiled at him as she pulled him away and grabbed the Ramen carton.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango walked between trees, looking for some wood. Miroku was carrying the ones that they recently founded as Sango started throwing some at him.

"Well, I think that is enough, don't you?" said Sango cheerfully. She looked at the arm full he was carrying.

"Yes…for…now…hey do you think…you could help…me…by carrying…some?" said Miroku

"Sure," said Sango. She grabbed a hand full and looked at him, "Is that better?"

"Thanks," said Miroku

Sango walked away from him and headed back to camp. Miroku was left behind.

Miroku sighed and followed her but he stopped suddenly. He soon was crashed onto the ground.

Sango heard a loud noise and dropped the firewood she was carrying.

"Miroku! Are you okay!" yelled Sango. She tripped over something. She looked at the thing she tripped over.

Miroku was on the ground, looking dizzy and in pain. But there was another person.

A young, beautiful maiden was sitting on top of Miroku, giggling. She looked at Sango. She had bright, blue eyes and long, shiny, black hair.

"This young monk is handsome," she said as she started to blush. She crawled to Miroku's side and held his head against her chest.

Sango started to steam and pulled the back of Miroku's outfit.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" yelled Sango

"Why the hell did you take my handsome monk away from me?" said the maiden

"Your monk? You don't even know him!"

Miroku mumble something. Sango realized he was still knocked out. She slapped him on the cheek and he jumped.

"I'm awake!" he yelled. He looked around. He looked at Sango, then the maiden, then Sango again, "Who is that beautiful girl?"

Sango slapped him and started hitting his head. Miroku was once again knocked out.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled the maiden. She ran up to Sango and grabbed Miroku away from her, "Damn you bitch. How could you do this to a monk?"

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!" yelled Sango

Kagome waved at Sango when she saw her come out of the forest. She saw Sango's angry face.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome

"Her…!" said Sango as she pointed behind her. The maiden popped out, clinging to Miroku's outfit.

The maiden saw Kagome and Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Why hello! You must be this handsome monk's friends!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh...yeah we are..." said Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha and mouth, "Who is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! It is I Renku-chan! Okay, anyway the first chapter isn't as bad as I thought it was so –grins- some like it. Including a friend of mine that is hard to interest her…so enjoy this chapter!Oh, and sorry I haven't updated it in a while, school and family friends…well…are pulling my legs apart. _**

**Chapter two: Princess Kalali of the Mountain Village**

Inuyasha wiped the Ramen juice off his face. He looked at the maiden, confused.

"So…um…what is your name?" asked Kagome, trying to break the evil vibe from Sango.

"Oh, my name is Princess Kalali," said the maiden, sweetly. She gave Sango an evil glare. Sango saw it and she started to steam. She was almost ready to pounces on her, but Miroku kept his arm out in front of her.

"Where are you from Kalali-sama?" asked Miroku, calmly.

"I live in a castle up in the mountain village that is close by. If you will like, you can stay up there," she said as she began to cling to Miroku again. Now Sango was pissed.

"No we are perfectly…" Sango said as she was steaming

"We will love to!" said Miroku

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala took cover. And just in time too. Sango blew up and began yelling at Miroku.

Meanwhile, in the Mountain Village…

"Something needs to be done," said a elder man. He paced back and forth in a little room full of young and old man.

A younger man stood up.

"We need a pristess or a monk to do the job," he said

"Yes I know, but how will find one? There is not a soul for miles around here!" said the elder man

"But we can't around and do nothing!"

"I know, I know,"

"So um…Kalali-sama, we are close to your place right?" asked Kagome

"Yes, just up that hill and you should see my castle," said Kalali. She pointed towards a hill that looks like miles to get up.

"Well then lets hurry!" said Inuyasha, "We don't have day you know!" he picked Kagome up and her bike.

Sango hopped on a now big Kilala and left Miroku behind. He was standing there with Kalali still clinging to him.

It only took three hours to get up the hill. Once they were all up there, they saw the most beautiful ever.

Kalali's castle sits on top on a cliff looking down more snow-covered top mountains and a river that glittered so peacfully.

"Wow," said Shippo. He jumped down from Kagome's arms and walked slowly down towards village, that sat beside the castle.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and they both followed Shippo.

In the village, the elder man walked out of the little house that all the men were having a meeting. He saw Miroku and gasped.

_"A monk? That Kami-sama! But wait…he is with the princess! Oh no…" _

_**Okay…this chapter sucks! I promise the next one will be better! ;;;; Anyway, those that have or did read my story, please send my some emails giving me more ideas for this story! I'm begging you! **_

_**But yeah, school has been so boring and it is now putting pressure on me because the Report Cards are on there way. Family members, like my grandparents have been so annoying latel. As for friends, they are moving on as I am behind them…so if you have any ideas, please email me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all who sent me emails with your ideas and telling me to write this chapter! –better mood- Anyway, thank you again…Okay, so you already know what is "kinda" happening. If you all wonder, "Why does the castle need a monk?" well, you will find out soon, trust me. Just remember, I leave everyone hanging at the end of a chapter so if you hate that way, then…-sticks tongue out- **_

**Chapter Three: A Past Revealed on a Castle by the Mountain**

Kagome silently walked out of her room, where Sango and Shippo were still sleeping in. She yawned as she walked down the guest-room hallway. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha, sitting in a tree, looking up at the sky.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright?" asked Kagome. She looked up at him.

"Something about this place isn't right," said Inuyasha. He sniffed the air, then he huffed.

"What's not right?"

"That princess, something isn't right about her,"

"What like that she likes Miroku?"

"No, something else,"

"Well don't worry about right now,"

Kagome walked away from him, still yawning. Inuyasha looked at her.

Sango tip-toed in the hallway, heading towards Miroku's room, until…

"What are you doing Sango?" asked Shippo. Kilala meowed softly, on top of his head.

Sango jumped and was breathing fast when she looked down at Shippo.

"Oh, Shippo, it's just you," said Sango. She kneeled down in front of him and scratched Kilala's head, "I was going to see if Miroku is awaked and ask him if he is hungry,"

"Well, Miroku is awake and he already ate breakfast," said Shippo

"Okay, thanks for telling me that," she looked sadly at the floor. Then she gave a smile to Shippo, "I'm going out for awhile, do you want to come?"

Shippo nodded his head.

"Sure," Shippo ran off, looking for Kagome. Sango looked sadly at the floor once again.

**_"Damn, why am I sad about this? It's not like I don't like Miroku, or do I? Get a grip, I don't need this feeling," _**thought Sango.

Shippo hummed all the way down the village streets. He looked up at Sango but Sango looked away.

"Don't worry Sango, Miroku won't stay here with that princess," said Shippo

"What?"

Shippo ran off.

**_"What does Shippo mean?" _**thought Sango. She sat down at a benched, by the street.

Shippo slowed down when he saw a group of people, gathered together in an alley. He joined the group.

"Many years ago, this Mountain Village was ruled by the most beautifully princess around. She was so kind to us poor fellows. She made sure we had food, clean water and clothes. She never had taxes for anything.

"One day, a young monk came into this village, to slay a demon. The princess welcomed him in her castle and the next day, she was in love. The monk was as well, so he said he was going to live in this village. He did for many years, slaying demons and well loving the princess.

"Then, a war broke out in another village. Many people were dying, so the monk decided to go and help the sick. But, the princess didn't want him to leave her. So when she was asleep, he left, only leaving a note saying I love you.

"The princess died soon after, from heartbroke. Many people here said she sould have moved on. Well, now they say, in the castle, she hunts those very halls, waiting for her love, killing other monks that come around, believing that they are her love,"

**_Wow, okay, well this was a quick update. Please email me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**...-dances- Okay, I hope that all of you enjoyed the third chapter. ( ) I thought the legend was cool. Anyway, many of you might be wondering if dear Sango was okay. She is. If you must know, I put this story towards the ending of the series. Miroku doesn't have the windtunnel anymore, and you might notice that there are no demons attacking them for the Shikon Jewel. It is gone in my story. And after this one that is manly about Sango and Miroku, another will come after that is all about Inuyasha and Kagome. **_

_**"Onward to the story!"**_

**Chapter Four: A Love Confession**

Shippo ran fast out of the alleyway, looking for Sango.

**_"Sango must know that Miroku is endanger!" _** thought Shippo. He saw Sango, sitting alone, on a bench.

"Sango!" yelled Shippo, trying to get he attention. Sango looked at him, confused.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Sango. She kneeled down in front of him.

"It's…Miroku…that Princess isn't…real!" said Shippo breathing fast.

"The Princess? Shippo, what is wrong?" asked Sango

"The Princess is a evil spirit that kills monks. And Miroku is endanger!"

Sango stood up quickly and began to run towards the castles.

**_"No one messes with Miroku around me!'_** thought Sango angrily.

Miroku tip-toed around the castle, trying to find Sango. When he heard voices, he would hide behind a something big to keep him out of sight.

**_"Damn, where is Sango? I need to talk to her," _**thought Miroku. He found an exit and decided to leave the castle.

Sango was close to the castle. Shippo was a mile behind her. (It is so sad!)

Sango looked behind her, then when she turned around, she hit something warm, and soft. She opened her eyes.

She saw Miroku look down at her, with panicked eyes, yet they seem to soften when she looked straight into them. Sango smiled at him, thankful he was still alive.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, crying her eyes out in joy.Miroku looked confused but he didn't care. He placed one of his hands on her head, and brushed his fingers through her long, black hair.

She looked at him, still with tears running down her cheeks. He used his other hand and wipped them away with his thumb.

"Miroku…" she began to say, but was stopped by Miroku's finger.

He placed his lips onto hers. She still had tears running down her face, but they were of tears of joy.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the castle, looking for evidence. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Yeah, something isn't right about this place," said Inuyasha, "But I don't sense a demon around,"

"Something about a place doesn't mean there is a demon around all the time," said Kagome.

Inuyasha gave her an evil glare.

Through the rest of the day, Kagome and Inuyasha were agruing as Miroku held Sango in his arms.

But poor Shippo was asleep, outside. He lost his way home.

**_Okay, very short chapter but very sweet! Email me please! I need the reviews and I also need help on a fighting scenes! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_** . Hello again! –dances- I do wish you guys sent reviews on really cool fighting scene because mine suck –glooms- Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my crappy, short fourth chapter…anyway, send some reviews on fighting scene please! I am begging you!**_

**Chapter Five: Love in the air**

**  
**

Sango walked slowly back into the castle. She told Miroku everything Shippo had told her. Miroku was confused about it all, about a ghost who could and still touch things.

She had a million of thoughts running through her head. Many of them were all about Miroku, others were really nothing to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha, still fighting, saw Sango coming up to them.

"Hey Sango," said Kagome. She looked at Sango's pondering face, "What's wrong?"

Sango looked up, blushing. She shook her head and she gave them a smile.

"Nothing is wrong I just…just need to sleep that's all," said Sango, quickly. She started to walk fast, " 'Night!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who just shrugged.

Sango snuck out of the room that she was sharing with Kagome and Shippo. She tip-toed down the hall (yes I know they tip-toe to much but ). She looked at the ground, blushing slightly. Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"OH MY GOD MIROKU, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" screamed Sango as she was breathing fast.

"Sorry Sango, but that princess is roaming through the castle again looking for me," said Miroku. He still held Sango's hand, which made her blush even more.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face on his chest.

Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her head as he heard her mumble something.

"Miroku, how are we going to tell Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Sango. She looked up him. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

"Lets not worry about them right now, kay?" asked Miroku as he smiled his childish smile.

Sango nodded. She kissed him once more and let go of him. He held her hand and they began to walk down the hill, towards a lake.

Kagome walked at of her room, wondering where Sango went. She headed outside into the midnight air and she felt a presents.

"Hey," said Inuyasha. He walked up from behind her which made her jump, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing," lied Kagome

"You're lying," said Inuyasha

"Yeah and what of it?"

He picked her up and headed to her room. He opened the door, while carrying a screaming Kagome and put her down in her room.

"Don't try to sneak out, I'll be right here," said Inuyasha. He closed the door and sat in front of it.

_**Another short one! Please, please, please help me on some good ideas! I need fighting scenes. thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated quickly…well anyways, sorry if the last two chapters suck, I wasn't much in the fluff-writing mood. Thank you Mental Mess for help and your email, it made me feel not alone. Oh! (I'm a little bit sugar high because of Halloween) um…forgot what I was going to say…oh well! –jumps up and down- I hope you will enjoy this chapter and if it sucks ;; send an email please!**_

**Chapter Six: He is Waiting**

Princess Kalali looked out of her window. She had an angry, disgusted expression on her face.

"You will be mine monk, dead or alive,"

Miroku entered the castle with Sango holding his hand. He pulled her close to her and kissed her lips again. Sango smiled.

"Miroku-sama, might I have a word with you?" asked Princess Kalali. She smiled at him and she frowned angerly at Sango.

"Um…" Miroku looked at Sango then yawned, "I am a bit tired so I must go to bed," he still held Sango hand but now much tighter.

Princess Kalali's face went red.

"MONK, YOU WILL TALK TO ME NOW!" the princess took a step towards Miroku.

Sango stepped in front of Miroku.

"He said no. Now go!" said Sango.

"Move it you bitch,"

"What the fuck is your problem!" said Miroku and Sango together.

Inuyasha and Kagome along with Shippo, popped in.

"What is going on?" asked Kagome

"This bitch is trying to take Miroku from me!" said Sango. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"From you? OH MY GOD! YOU FINALLY CONFESSED YOUR LOVE!" yelled Kagome

Sango fell over, blushing. Miroku smiled as he to was blushing. On the other hand, Inuyasha and Shippo were lost.

"I have been waiting for my love to return into my arms for years! I won't let some ugly, abusing hag take him again!" yelled the princess. Tears started running down her cheeks.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY HAG! I AM NOT AS OLD AS YOU! I am much younger thank you very much," said Sango. She was getting ready to attack but Miroku placed his hand in front of her.

He sighed deeply.

"Did anyone, in the past, told you that he was murdered?" asked Miroku

The princess was crying even more as she nodded.

"Then why did you kill yourself? Why didn't you live like he wanted you to?"

Sango looked at the princess and saw the princess's eyes turn red.

"I…didn't want to live without him, so I wanted to die and no one would do the job so I took it into my own hands," said the princess

"Then go to him, he is waiting for you in the afterlife,"

"No he isn't,"

"he is, it is just you were too busy to notice he was waiting,"

The princess nodded, but didn't move. Sango finally blew up.

"Go damnit, he is waiting for you," said Sango

The princess wipped her tears away.

"Thank you all and I hope you can forgive me for what I put you through," she said as she vanished away.

Inuyasha and Shippo were agruing as Kagome was trying to stop them. Sango and Miroku held hands. Sango looked into Miroku's eyes.

"What next?" asked Sango. Miroku smiled.

"What ever comes our way. And maybe someone else too," said Miroku as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"They better hurry up," said Sango

_**Okay, crappy ending to the story but this is the first part of a two part story. Well thank you Mental Mess for your review. –cough- see in the next part call Dance.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
